Hot
by SpencerDepp
Summary: Fic Huddy baseada na musica Hot - Avril Lavigne Não é uma das minhas primeiras fics mais é né... aqui no caso


Hot

Lisa Cuddy tinha acabado de chegar em sua casa, como sempre, cansada de mais um dia de trabalho.

House, o homem que sempre rondava seus pensamentos, tinha passado dos limites naquele dia, o que fez com que ela não parasse de pensar nele um instante se quer.

Tentava o afastar ele de sua mente, mas ela não queria trabalhar junto com seu corpo. O que a estava deixando muito mais cansada. Entretanto ela estava ficando mais excitada.

Havia somente uma coisa poderia ajudá-la naquela situação : UM BANHO! Ela não hesitou em fazê-lo.

A água caia sobre o seu corpo, mas por mais fria que estivesse ela sentia quente graças ao seu corpo em chamas.

Ela passava a mão pela nuca tentando de algum modo tirar toda essa excitação de si, mas não tinha jeito, ela tinha que se aliviar de algum modo.

Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo seu corpo apertando suavemente o bico do seio. Com a outra mão ela foi descendo pela sua barriga indo em direção ao seu sexo. Por mais que ela estivesse em um chuveiro, ela podia sentir que estava molhada por sua excitação já presente.

Cuddy estava querendo algo diferente. Não queria apenas se tocar. Quando então percebe o "chuveirinho" ali presente e sorri maliciosamente de canto.

A pressão que a água fazia era forte e batia contra seu clitóris , fazendo-a ficar ainda mais excitada .Enquanto a água do chuveiro caia no seu rosto , uma mão ainda deslizava sobre o seu corpo e a outra comandava o chuveirinho. Estava quase chegando ao orgasmo ,mas o desejo era tanto , que logo sentira seu corpo pedindo por mais .Fazendo com que ela deslizasse um de seus dedos mais para baixo iniciando a penetração. Ela se apoiou na parede aumentando seus movimentos tentando, assim, atingir o seu prazer máximo.

Ela soltou um longo gemido enquanto sentiu as paredes vaginais se contraindo ao redor de seus dedos.

Estava mais calma, mais relaxada. Assim que conseguiu terminou seu banho, vestiu seu hobby e foi dormir sem nem ao menos se trocar. Ela precisava se deitar antes que seus desejos voltassem à tona novamente.

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and can't get out_

Por mais que seu sono tivera chegado rápido, ela logo despertou.

Estava toda molhada de suor, seu coração estava disparado e sua respiração ofegante. Não acreditava: um sonho.

Tudo parecia muito real, era como se ele realmente estivesse lá fazendo-a gritar loucamente de prazer. Ela se deita novamente soltando um longo suspiro de frustração, tentando dormir novamente.

Ela se mexeu na cama, virou para todos os lados possíveis, mas não conseguia voltar à dormir. Seu corpo necessitava urgentemente do corpo dele, mas isso era algo praticamente impossível no momento.

Ela tinha que se distrair com alguma coisa. Passou pelo quarto da sua pequena Rachel ,que dormia lindamente.

Ela ficou ali alisando os cabelos da pequena agradecendo a sorte que teve. Deu um beijo na testa da filha e foi em direção a cozinha , pegou algo para beber , sentou-se no sofá e foi ler um livro.

Ela estava tão entretida ao livro, que por uns instantes esqueceu o real motivo de estar acordada . Até que ouviu um barulho.

Seu coração estava acelerado, sua mente pensando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não tinha se quer noção do que acontecia.

Ela estava em pé indo em direção a interruptor da luz da sala, pois a mesma só estava iluminada pelo abajur.

Ela deu um salto para trás ao ver quem estava na sua casa aquela hora... ele, o homem miserável e arrogante que não saia de sua mente: GREGORY HOUSE.

Cuddy: o que você faz aqui House? Como entrou?

House: a chave em baixo da planta na porta e eu ouvi você me chamando e não pude negar, principalmente quando se trata de gemidos.

Ela ficou pálida, será que ela gemeu enquanto dormia?

Cuddy: a quanto tempo você está aqui?

House: o suficiente para descobrir que você quer o mesmo que eu.

Ele se aproximou dela, tocou o queixo fazendo-a encará-lo. A respiração dela começou a ficar ofegante.

Ele percebendo isso deu um sorriso e olhou pra ela.

House: eu escuto você gemer meu nome mesmo se eu estiver no Japão, eu sei que você me quer.

Ela o queria, queria mais do que tudo. Ela precisava dele, e não conseguia racionalizar. Depositou a sua mão na nuca dele o puxando para perto selando seus lábios com ansiedade.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

Eles estavam escorados na parede. As mãos dele se uniu as dela colocando-as acima da cabeça, sem largar os lábios. Ele soltou as mãos dela quando foi descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço. As mãos dela desceram do ombro para a jaqueta dele, retirando-a rapidamente.

As mãos hábeis dele logo desfizeram o laço do hobby que ela usava. Enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa dele.

Por uns instantes eles se separaram, ele pode apreciar o corpo perfeito que ela tinha, os seios, as curvas... ele deu um sorriso e olhou-a nos olhos

House: sempre perfeita.

Ela sorria, sabia dos desejos dele pelo seu corpo e logo se aproximou dele para beijá-lo com volúpia. Suas línguas se buscavam intensamente enquanto seus corpos se exploravam cada vez mais.

Ela já não vestia absolutamente nada, enquanto ele ainda estava de calça. O corpo dela já estava arrepiado, sentindo prazer em cada toque dele. Não queria mais esperar, era urgente, precisava senti-lo.

Ela o fez caminhar e se sentar no sofá sentando logo em cima dele. Um leve gemido escapou dos seus lábios ao sentir a excitação dele.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, sabia que ela estava carente, excitada e ansiosa pelo prazer, mas queria provocá-la. Ele precisava de uma desculpa, e tinha aquela que ela nunca iria argumentar.

House: não, aqui não. Você sabe, eu preciso de conforto.

Ela sabia do seu problema da perna, ela não se importava de onde, contanto que ela o tivesse. Sorriu e acenou em concordância. Saiu de cima dele e estendeu sua mão a ele para que fossem juntos para o quarto. Ele se levantou e foi caminhando ao lado dela.

Ao chegar no corredor ele a segurou e a prensou na parede com as costas viradas pra ele e esfregou seu sexo nela fazendo pequenos gemidos escaparem da sua boca.

Ele levantou o cabelo dela e levou sua boca até a nuca dando leves mordidas ali e beijos que mais pareciam chupões. Uma de suas mãos acariciavam os seios dela enquanto a outra descia em direção ao sexo dela.

Ela estava mais do que ofegante quando sentiu a mão dele chegar perto do seu ponto de prazer. Ele massageava o clitóris dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Cuddy podia sentir um orgasmo se aproximando quando ele retirou sua mão de baixo e virando ela de frente pra ele.

As mãos dela estavam nos seus ombros quando ele se aproximou dela e capturou seus lábios. Ele a ergueu colocando-a no nível da cintura. Ela cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e apoiou a cabeça na parede quando sentiu a boca dele capturar seus seios.

Ele pegou as mãos dela e passou pelo seu pescoço e levou ela em direção ao quarto. Ao perceber a dificuldade dele em andar ela descruzou suas pernas e desceu quando estavam na porta do quarto.

Ele podia sentir sua perna latejar, mas o que estava prestes a sentir acabaria com toda a dor.

Eles se beijavam enquanto caminhavam até a cama. Quando ele sentiu ela encostar na cama a empurrou fazendo cair. Ela olhava pra ele com o sorriso mais malicioso do mundo quando o viu desabotoar o cinto.

Ela se sentou na beira da cama e levou as mão até o cinto e olhou pra ele.

Cuddy: deixa que eu faço isso.

House: somente isso, pois nessa noite eu dou as ordens aqui.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto tirava o cinto dele. Após retirar todo cinto ela passou pelo pescoço dele e o puxou pra baixo forçando-o a deitar na cama e logo em seguida subiu em cima dele.

Cuddy: você pode achar que manda, mas eu faço as regras.

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in _

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been (Ohhhhh!)_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you never said_

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again_

_Now you're in and can't get out_

Ela veio descendo os beijos pelo peito dele, demorando significativamente na barriga. Ao chegar na calça ela olhou para ele enquanto desabotoava a calça dele.

Ela tira a calça dele juntamente com a cueca. Ele dá um sorriso malicioso ao ver o sorriso de satisfação no rosto dela. Se levanta puxando-a para mais um beijo.

House: as regras podem até ser suas, doutora .Mas eu existo para descumpri-las.

E dizendo isso que ele a deixa na cama e vai em direção a sua calça retirando dela uma faixa azul.

Ela olha para ele sorrindo, sabendo o que estava a caminho.

Cuddy: serio?

Ele não diz nada, simplesmente sorri e faz o gesto para que ela fosse até a cabeceira da cama amarrando, assim, as mãos dela.

House: Doutora Lisa Cuddy, você está presa. Tudo que você fizer será usado contra você. Só tens o direito de gemer intensamente até o final do processo.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada o que fez o coração dele acelerar mais ainda.

Ele fez com que ela se deitasse na cama e se encaixou entre as pernas dela. Ele começou a lamber o clitóris dela famigeradamente, fazendo ela se contorcer de prazer, e gemidos escaparem da sua boca.

Um de seus dedos foi em direção a entrada da vagina e iniciou os movimentos, sem que sua língua abandonasse o clitóris dela.

Ela estava quase chegando a um orgasmo quando ele colocou um segundo dedo. Não demorando muito para que ela explodisse em prazer.

House: você gosta de brincar sozinha doutora Cuddy... ainda diz que sou eu que quebro as regras.

Cuddy: se eu não estivesse amarrada você ia ver o que é quebrar as regras, acabe logo com essa tortura.

House: meu jogo, meu tempo.

Ele segura seu pênis e começa a acariciá-la com ele. Ela já estava hiper sensível e aqueles toques a estavam deixando mais louca que nunca.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

Ele foi em direção a ela enquanto seu membro a penetrava . Ela gemia quando ele ia cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, seus corpos estavam se adaptando um ao outro.

House: você é tão deliciosamente apertada.

Ela apenas sorria. Ele se apoiou na cama e foi em direção aos lábios dela capturando no mesmo instante em que iniciava seus movimentos.

Ele desceu seus lábios para o pescoço dela onde deixou uma marca bem visível ali para quem quisesse ver.

Seus movimentos foram se intensificando a cada instante. Ele se mantinha em estocadas cada vez mais violentas. Ela gemia, estava se deliciando com cada toque dele, com cada momento que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

As mãos dele foram de encontro as delas enquanto ele a possuía olhando-a nos olhos. Ele desamarrou o laço, facilitando a mobilidade dela.

Ele estava por cima dela, comandando todo o ato. Ela estava quase chegando ao seu prazer máximo quando sentiu ele sair de dentro dela.

Ele a colocou de quatro com a bunda virada pra ele. Amava aquela parte, era simplesmente perfeita.

Ele passou a mão por toda a extensão. Deu uma leve passada de dedo nos grandes lábios dela simplesmente provocando e soltando um leve gemido dos lábios dela.

Ele redirecionou seu membro novamente para dentro dela. Seus movimentos já se iniciaram intensos. Suas pelves se batiam e o barulho ecoava pelo quarto se misturando aos gemidos que escapavam das suas bocas.

Ele já estava quase atingindo seu clímax quando ela começou a rebolar contra sua pélvis. Ele queria mais dela, mas não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo.

Ela estava quase chegando ao seu prazer máximo quando ele acelerou seus movimentos.

Ela soltou um gemido alto, aquele era seu segundo orgasmo da noite. Ele percebeu que ela tinha já finalizado e com mais duas estocadas soltou um suspiro enquanto se derramava dentro dela.

Seus corpos estavam suados, suas respirações ofegantes, os corações acelerados quando ele saiu de dentro dela se deitando na cama com o braço esticado para que ela se deitasse em cima.

Eles esperaram se acalmar mais, enquanto ele mexia nos cabelos dela.

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go_

Ele rolou para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Um brilho diferente estava nos olhos dela, e um sorriso singelo e apaixonante nos lábios.

Ele a beijou com ternura. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que ele pegou o cobertor e os cobriu.

Eles ficavam se olhando, nenhum queria falar nada, mas ela não iria perder a oportunidade.

Eles dormiram abraçados, nus e completamente satisfeitos.

...

Era uma manhã de domingo, e Cuddy acordou com sua filha chorando.

Estava exausta, mas tinha que atender ao chamado de sua pequena.

Ela saiu dos braços dele sorrindo, agradecendo por não ter sido outro sonho. Vestiu um blusão qualquer que achou e foi até o quarto da pequena Rachel. Trocou, e logo ela dormiu novamente.

Eram 6 am, ela não tinha que ir pro trabalho, não tinha levado trabalho pra casa. Sua filha dormia como um anjo. Ela resolveu voltar pra cama e tentar dormir mais um pouco.

Quando ela pegou a coberta para se cobrir sentiu uma mão puxando e não deixando ela entrar.

Cuddy: come on house, está frio.

House: desse jeito você não vem aqui pra baixo. Só quer me dar trabalho mulher.

Ela riu ao perceber que ele falava pelo fato de ela estar "vestida"

Cuddy: tudo bem, mas só se você vier tirar.

House: a senhorita anda muito ousada viu.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela para retirar a unica peça de roupa que ela vestia quando ela o para.

Cuddy: antes eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

House: tem que ser agora?

Cuddy: eu preciso saber...

House: então fale

Cuddy: o que é tudo isso?

House: tudo isso o que?

Cuddy: que nós estamos fazendo...

House: Pelo que eu aprendi é sexo. Para alguns conhecidos... iriam dizer que é loucura.

Cuddy: e entre nós?

House: é uma loucura... mas é o tipo de loucura que vale à pena se arriscar.

Cuddy: era tudo que eu precisava ouvir

Ela se sentou no colo dele e beijou com todo fervor. Suas línguas se exploravam em todos os centímetros enquanto as mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela levantando a blusa.

Ela poderia ter planejado um domingo cheio de atividades, mas tudo foi completamente mudado. Ele estava lá com ela, e era só do que ela precisava naquele momento.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_


End file.
